xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang(Avatar Roku's Dragon)
Fang was Avatar Roku's tamed dragon and animal guide who accompanied Roku from his birth until his death. History When Roku found Fang, he was just a baby, not yet hatched from his egg. Fang's parents were gone, so Roku raised the young dragon as his own and they became inseparable. When Roku's island experienced a massive eruption in 12 BG, Fang attempted to aid his friend. Even though Roku insisted that he leave, Fang stayed with him the entire time. After initially helping Roku to contain the eruption, Fire Lord Sozin betrayed the Avatar and left him to die. Fang subsequently curled up around Roku to protect him and the two died together when they were overcome by a pyroclastic flow. Following his demise, Fang entered the Spirit World along with Avatar Roku. Fang's spirit first appeared to Avatar Aang when he was attempting to stop Hei Bai from destroying Senlin Village. After Aang discovered he was in his spirit form for the very first time, he was confronted by Fang's spirit, who took the young Avatar to the Fire Temple on Crescent Island to see Avatar Roku's statue, where he learned that Roku wanted to speak to him during the winter solstice about Sozin's Comet. Afterward, the dragon took Aang back to his body. Fang later transported Aang and Roku through parts of the Spirit World while Roku warned Aang about the dangers of the Avatar State. When Aang was comatose after Azula's Lightning generation attack, he met his past four lives. Fang was able to guide Aang to Roku and the two Avatars spoke of the latter's past, although Aang did not remember the incident. When Aang meditated during the summer solstice, Fang and Roku met Aang, and the dragon subsequently carried the two to the Southern Air Temple in Roku's memories. Later, they also saw Fang's living form during his and Roku's final moments. Spiritual abilities As a spirit, Fang wielded several abilities common to all those who resided in the Spirit World, such as intangibility and invisibility. Being a dragon, he retained his capacity for flight. However, what really made Fang unique were his telepathic abilities, which he used to communicate with others. Messages were sent using his whiskers. He could not actually transmit speech, but instead sent images and impressions. When Aang first saw Fang, the dragon spirit used his ability to tell Aang that he was Roku's dragon. When they reached the Fire Temple, he used it again to let Aang know when and where he could speak to Roku. Afterward, he sent Aang back to the real world by flying into Hei Bai's statue, which reawakened Aang's lifeless, meditating shell. The only people known to see Fang in his spiritual form in the mortal world were Aang and General Iroh. Appearances Avatar: The Last Airbender 107. "Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World * 201. "The Avatar State" * "Chapter 1: Avatar Roku" * 306. "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" Trivia * Including Tui's death in "The Siege of the North, Part 2" and Aang's fatal injury sustained in "The Crossroads of Destiny", from which they both were resurrected shortly thereafter, Fang was the seventh of eight characters to have been observed dying or being murdered in the original series. In chronological order, the others were Tui, Princess Yue, Chin, Jet, Aang, Roku, and Combustion Man. Category:Avatar Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Flight Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Super Centenarians Category:Dragons Category:Wings Category:Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Tail Category:Intangibility Category:Invisibility Category:Telepath Category:Familiars Category:Fire Nation Category:Bender Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Psychic Link